The present invention relates in general to vehicle seats and, more specifically, to a control system for locating a smart device to control a seat customization function of a vehicle seat.
Seats in automotive vehicles have increasing numbers of seat customization functions. For example, the vehicle seat may be provided with extensive controls to adjust its position or with comfort systems such as warming, cooling, and massage. Other seat functions may include apparatus for listening to audio or watching video. An occupant of the vehicle seat may use a smartphone or other device to interact with and control the seat customization functions. A wireless network may link the smartphone with the vehicle seat for the occupant's control of the seat customization functions through the smartphone. For the occupant's convenience, such networking may be performed automatically. However, most vehicles have multiple vehicle seats, each of which may have an occupant wanting to control his or her seat customization functions with a smartphone. This may be especially prevalent in, for example, ride sharing vehicles, buses, trains, or planes with multiple passengers each having a smartphone and wanting to control his or her seat customization functions. Thus, it would be desirable to locate the occupant's smartphone in the vehicle so that it may be correctly linked with the occupant's seat to control the seat customization functions.